


I Have A Fever, And The Only Cure Is You

by Pikuza



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, this is sooo fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuza/pseuds/Pikuza
Summary: Ian gets a cold and Jeff takes it upon himself to take care of Ian, despite his stubbornness.





	I Have A Fever, And The Only Cure Is You

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission for autumn or greatwonfidence on tumblr! i would die for her

“Ian I’m home!”

Ian groaned in pain. He woke up this morning with a huge aching headache and a stuffed up nose. Jeff went out to buy groceries because of the lack of food they had when Jeff went to make breakfast. Currently, Ian was sitting in his office, in excruciating pain. He wanted to record something today but clearly that wasn’t happening. Ian’s thoughts were broken by Jeff knocking on the door.

“Ian you in here?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not recording?”

“N-”

Ian’s sentence was cut off by a coughing fit. Jeff opened the door, he looked worried.

“Are you okay?”

Ian’s heart sank. He really didn’t want Jeff to worry over him. Especially when he knew Jeff had to leave and record with Austin today. Also, Ian didn’t want to be a burden to his boyfriend this soon into their relationship. He knew Jeff wouldn’t mind, but the little voice in the back of his head said otherwise. Besides, he was fine, he could take care of himself.

“I’m fine. Just a cough.”

Jeff wasn’t buying it.

“You sound stuffed up.”

“Allergies.”

Jeff leaned in. He put his hand up to Ian’s head. 

“Dude, you’re burning up!”

“It’s hot out.”

Ian ignored the fact that his apartment had cool air pumping through it, and that the room he was in was pretty cool for being the middle of July.

“Ian.”

“I told you I’m-”

Another cough. It sounded rough and Ian saw Jeff flinch at the noise.

“That doesn’t sound fine.”

“Jeff.”

“No don’t Jeff me. You’re sick aren’t you?”

“Even if I am I still-AH!”

Ian’s complaint was cut off by Jeff picking him up. Ian started to blush, Jeff’s arms felt really nice.

“Jeff!”

“I’m taking you to bed so you can rest.”

“I’m fine! I’m n-”

Ian coughed again. It was starting to hurt his chest. Jeff didn’t reply, opting to hold Ian closer to his chest. Jeff made his way to their share bedroom.

“I’m going to put you down now, don’t move okay?”

Jeff’s voice was soft and that combined with him being sick, Ian felt himself getting tired. He was placed into bed. Jeff looked at the covers and back at Ian.

“Keep them off, please.”

God he sounded awful already. Jeff nodded.

“I’ll let you rest okay? I’m going to get some soup and medicine.”

Jeff left before Ian protested. Ian really didn’t need anything. He was fine. He could edit and record and Jeff could go record PB&Jeff without worrying about him. He was perfectly healthy!

His body, however, was disagreeing with that statement as Ian started to drift into sleep.

* * *

Ian woke up to the sound of a door opening. Jeff came into the bedroom with a tray of things that Ian assumed would help his sickness.

“I called Austin.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I did. He was worried about you and he hopes you get better.

Jeff brought in a tray with chicken noodle soup, tissues, a bottle of water, orange juice, and what looked to be a medicine bottle.

“Thank you.”

Jeff smiled as he put the tray on the bedside table.

“You’d do the same for me.”

Jeff kissed Ian’s forehead. 

“And we’re a couple! You don’t need to do everything yourself!”

“I’m stubborn, what can I say.”

“Ian.”

Jeff put his hand on Ian’s chest. He looked serious.

“Seriously, I. I love you, and I need you to realize that.”

Ian smiled and moved his arm up weakly to pinch Jeff’s cheek.

“I love you too Jeff.”

Then, Ian brought his arm down and crossed them and pouted.

“You’re lucky cute. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have accepted the help otherwise.”

Jeff let out a small laugh.

“Dork.”

Jeff sat on the bed next to Ian.

“I made some soup for you, I thought you’d be hungry once you woke up.”

“Aww, thank you.”

“However.”

Jeff picked up the medicine from the tray.

“You need to get better, so I got you some medicine.”

Ian stuck his tongue and made a “bleh” noise.

“Dude? Liquid medicine? Really?”

“It’s all we had! So.”

Jeff poured the medicine into the small cup. Ian winced when he saw the purple color drip from the bottle. God, of course it had to be grape. This was going to be disgusting.

“Sit up.”

Ian begrudgingly sat up and Jeff scooted closer to Ian, medicine cup in hand.

“If I vomit on you, will you still love me?”

“Depends.”

Jeff put the cup to Ian’s lips.

“Open up!”

Ian opened up his mouth and felt the syrupy, sickly, and purple liquid go down his throat as he swallowed it down. He shivered in disgust, at least it was over.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Yes.”

Jeff put the medicine and cup on the table. Then, he went and lifted up the tray.

“I made some homemade soup, as in I made it in our home.”

Ian made a huff.

“I would have made homemade soup.”

“Campbell’s is just as good!”

Jeff pouted-god he was adorable-and placed the tray on Ian’s lap.

“Thank you.”

Jeff leaned in and kissed Ian’s forehead.

“No problem.”

Ian started to blush.

“You know. I am. Sick. You should be feeding me.”

“I thought you said you were fine.”

“Yeah but that medicine Jeff.”

Jeff took the spoon and dipped in the soup. He blew on the spoon to not burn Ian’s mouth. He brought the spoon to Ian’s mouth and Ian leaned forward to take a bite.

“Mmmm.”

“That good enough your Highness?”

“It is.”

Ian patted his stomach as if to exaggerate his point. Jeff let out a small laugh.

“You’re such a dork.”

“But you love me.”

Jeff smiled as he brought another spoonful to Ian’s mouth. 

“I do.”

Ian took another bite. 

“Are you my nurse now? You don’t really look the part.”

Jeff looked at his sweatpants and his purple shirt, that he totally didn't steal from Ian.

“I’m not into crossdressing, that’s more Jared’s thing.”

“When is anything sex related not Jared’s thing?”

The two shared a laugh while Jeff prepared another bite for Ian. Once Ian took the bite, he spoke up.

“Thank you.”

“Hm?”

“I. I know I’m an asshole who wants to do everything on his own, and I’m stubborn but.”

Ian stopped and looked at Jeff with an apologetic look.

“I really appreciate you. And I’m sorry I was a stubborn dumbass.”

Jeff lunged forward to hug Ian’s neck. The movement jumbled the tray with the very,  _ very _ , hot soup which was dangerously close to Ian’s dick.

“Dude, careful! You’ll burn my dick!”

“Shit sorry!”

Jeff pulled back and readjusted the tray on Ian’s lap.

“I just. I love you too man!”

Jeff leaned forward and kissed Ian on the lips.

“I love you too, but Jeff, you’re gonna get sick if you keep kissing me.”

“But, my kisses are the best medicine!”

Ian blushed and looked away.

“Well. I guess beats the liquid shit.”

Jeff prepared another bite for Ian and kissed him before feeding him. Ian was blushing even harder now.

“Thanks nurse. I guess.”

“No problem!”

* * *

“Iaaaaaaaan.”

“Sorry, soup took a while.”

A week later, Jeff got sick. Probably due to Jeff kissing Ian insisting it was “the best medicine.”

It was. But Ian would never admit that.

“Thank you!”

Jeff was in blanket burrito when Ian entered the room. Jeff, in contrast to Ian, was always cold when he was sick.

“I hope you like my actual homemade soup.”

Jeff sniffled.

“Yaaaaay.”

Ian smirked. It was finally time for his payback.

“However, you need your medicine.”

Jeff looked in horror when Ian took the liquid medicine.

“Dude!”

“What? You said it wasn’t bad.”

Jeff retreated into his burrito. Ian smiled as he poured the medicine into the cup. He was glad his boyfriend loved him and he found someone this adorable.

“Open up~”

“Nooooooo!”

Jeff took the liquid down and made a noise akin to vomiting. 

“Ugggh.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, but please never make me do that again.”

Ian let out a laugh and mumbled a “maybe”. He wouldn’t trade this for anything. He really did love Jeff.

**Author's Note:**

> okay time for souyo and lesbians. yell heah! you WILL like.


End file.
